


Tre occhi e una coda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fanon, M/M, PWP, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta si pentirà suo malgrado di aver assecondato l'idea di Tenshinhan.





	Tre occhi e una coda

Tre occhi e una coda

Vegeta serrò i pugni e si voltò, vedendo che Tenshinhan si stava avvicinando, il petto nudo e la cintura di tela che gli teneva i pantaloni di stoffa mossa dal vento. Teneva le braccia incrociate e il suo sguardo era intenso.  
Il principe dei saiyan inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Si può sapere cosa fai qui?” ringhiò. Incrociò le braccia al petto, spiegazzando la camicia rosa che indossava.  
Tenshinhan scrollò le spalle.  
“Venivo a vedere se finalmente eri in grado di padroneggiare il supersaiyan” disse.  
Vegeta serrò i pugni.  
“Certo che ci riesco” mentì.  
“Fammelo vedere, allora. Così vediamo se è utile come quello di Goku” lo spronò Ten.  
Vegeta si guardò intorno in difficoltà.  
“Fammi indovinare, non sei nel ‘mood’ adatto” lo derise Tenshinhan.  
“Fottiti” ringhiò Vegeta.  
“Lo immaginavo. Non trovi la giusta motivazione per trasformarti. Si nota dal fatto che ultimamente sembri una donnetta isterica che salta su per niente” lo punzecchiò il combattente di arti marziali.  
Vegeta gli puntò due dita contro, incrementando l’aura.  
“Sei a conoscenza del fatto che potrei farti saltare in aria?” sibilò.  
“Forse, ma finché non lo farai, saprai benissimo che ho ragione io. Si può dire che è una vittoria” disse Tenshinhan.  
“Maledetto tre occhi, quando sei diventato così sfacciato?” ringhiò il principe dei saiyan. Serrò un pugno, delle venuzze gli erano apparse sul palmo.  
“Non sei l’unico che ha fatto l’assassino. Ognuno con i propri mezzi, tutti quelli che Goku ha preso con sé non hanno i migliori dei trascorsi. Tu hai ucciso pianeti, io quantitativi più ridotti di innocenti” rispose Ten. Piegò il capo a destra e a sinistra, facendolo scricchiolare.  
Vegeta digrignò i denti.  
“Si può sapere cosa sei venuto a fare qui?” sibilò.  
“Sono convinto che se diventassi scimmione potresti più facilmente sconfiggere i cyborg. Manca poco al loro ritorno” rispose Tenshinhan.  
Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio moro e si grattò la fronte.  
“Voi maledetti mi avete tagliato la coda. Ah già, tu non lo sai perché ero già morto” disse.  
“Dall’aldilà ho potuto ugualmente vedere la tua disfatta. Soprattutto il momento in cui sei riuscito a farti cadere addosso l’Oozaru di un bambino con nemmeno la metà dei tuoi anni” rispose Tenshinhan.  
Vegeta notò che lo guardava con interesse e arrossì, deglutendo rumorosamente.  
< Non è possibile, mi sta mettendo in soggezione > pensò.  
“Abbassati i pantaloni” disse Tenshinhan.  
Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, mentre le sue labbra divenivano esangui.  
“Come scusa?” domandò e la voce gli uscì soffocata.   
“Ai bambini saiyan ricresce, quando siete adulti no, ma questo non vuol dire che non si possa trovare un modo per farla uscire” propose Tenshinhan.  
Vegeta digrignò i denti, si sfilò gli stivali candidi e glieli lanciò contro, l’altro ne schivò uno e parò l’altro con il braccio.  
“Maledetti terrestri, siete così balzani e idioti. Sei petulante come la gallina che mi ospita” borbottò. Si sfilò i pantaloni della battle-suit, li appallottolò e li gettò per terra.  
“Ora dimmi come diamine pensi di poter…”. Iniziò a lamentarsi.   
Ten gli si mise alle spalle.  
< Eccolo che inizia con le lamentele, è ancora più prolisso di quando si vanta > pensò. Iniziò ad accarezzargli la fessura sopra i glutei, Vegeta sentì le gambe cedergli e crollò in avanti.  
“Al contrario di Goku, qui tu sei davvero delicato. Dovrei allenarti” disse.  
“Fatti gli affari tuoi” esalò Vegeta a fatica.  
Ten gli afferrò ciò che rimaneva della coda e iniziò a tirare, Vegeta si ritrovò le lacrime agli occhi e deglutì un singulto di dolore a fatica.  
Tenshinhan lo fece sdraiare a terra e si stese su di lui, continuando a tirare. Sentì resistenza e tornò a massaggiare, sentendo prendere forma il moncherino della coda.  
Vegeta si ritrovò a gemere contro la sua volontà, socchiudendo le gambe.  
Tenshinhan notò che più aumentava l’eccitazione, più facile era estrarre il moncherino della coda.  
“Penso che piacerà più a te che a me, ma probabilmente mi costerà la vita. Ricordati soltanto che se non sconfiggiamo i cyborg, finirai morto come nel futuro” disse.  
“Co-cosa intendi?” esalò Vegeta.  
Ten gl’infilò due dita in bocca, continuando i massaggi, tenendolo bloccato sul terreno polveroso con il proprio corpo.  
Vegeta scosse il capo, tra i mugolii, allontanandole dalla bocca, ansimando.  
“Non ci penso neanche” gemette, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.  
“Allora faccio io” disse Tenshinhan. Gli prese una mano e si mise due dita del saiyan in bocca, iniziando a succhiare con fare dimesso. Con l’altra mano continuava ora ad accarezzare, ora a tirare il moncherino della coda.  
< Il suo modo di succhiare… mi ricorda quello che io avevo con Freezer quando mi obbligava. Mi devo essere fumato il cervello. Ovvio! Tutti i modi di succhiare le dita saranno uguali… forse… eppure mi sembra farlo con la freddezza tipica di un mercenario abituato.  
Non lo so, mi si confondono le idee > pensò Vegeta, accasciandosi.  
Tenshinhan gli avvicinò le dita umide ai glutei.  
“No, ti prego…”. Vegeta si sorprese a dire quella frase.  
Tenshinhan annuì e usò la mano per iniziare ad accarezzargli i glutei, Vegeta boccheggiò, sentiva che con l’altra mano il terrestre era riuscito ad afferrargli il moncherino della coda. A fatica lo stava trascinando fuori, il dolore si confondeva con l’eccitazione e si ritrovò a fare dei versi simili a quelli di una scimmia. La vista gli si era annebbiata, non aveva controllo del suo corpo, sudava e ansimava vistosamente.  
< Devo prenderlo come un potenziamento… però, è così… mnhh… aaah…imbarazzante… Non voglio… anche se è piacevole… cazzo, non sto capendo niente! >.   
“Piano, dannazione!” si ritrovò a gridare, tra le urla sempre più forte, dibattendosi.  
Venne, sporcandosi di sperma, mentre con un ultimo colpo secco Tenshinhan riusciva a estrarre completamente la coda. Se la portò alla bocca, Vegeta tentò di strisciare più avanti, ma quando l’altro iniziò a succhiare si ritrovò a strusciarsi sul pavimento, rotolandosi.  
“…O-ora… che f-fai…” farfugliò, dimenando involontariamente il bacino.  
“Cerco di rafforzartela” rispose Tenshinhan. Gliela strinse con forza nella mano, il principe dei saiyan ricadde inerte, sentendo le energie mancargli.  
“Mi sa che per oggi, dovremo accontentarci di questo. Sei allo stremo” disse, rialzandosi.  
Vegeta ansimò.  
“Questo vuol dire… che ci toccherà rifarlo…” gemette.


End file.
